Young & Wild
by DegrassiDrinkin
Summary: Jake finds out he's transferring to Degrassi and he thinks back to a summer day spent with his old friends Clare and Darcy.


"I signed you up for school when I was in town yesterday getting things settled at the new house" Glen Martin said to his son, "You should be all set to start Degrassi bright and early next week."

It was spring break and Jake Martin wanted to be thinking about anything besides school; especially about how he would be starting a new school midway through his junior year. Grade eleven was supposed to be about partying with your friends and hooking up with girls. And now the weather was getting nicer, he could have made great use of the cabin. How was he supposed to do that when, starting next week, he would know no one?

"Awww Dad! Why did you have to remind me?"

"Common Jake. We talked about this before. You knew this was coming."

Jake glared at his father as he slowly reeled in his fishing line. "Whatever. There aren't any fish here", Jake scoffed as he grabbed his pole and moved towards the boat's steering wheel and started the ignition. He revved the motor and took off when he saw his father attempt to respond. Jake just wanted to speed straight over to his lucky spot. Maybe if he could catch some fish today it would fix the mood that Glen had just killed.

Within minutes the boat carrying the Martin men reached Jake's favorite fishing spot. Jake killed the motor and started to reach for his fishing pole that he had discarded on the floor.

"Son, I know how difficult this must be for you," Glen started slowly, "I'm really sorry, but this is the way it has to be. Business is slow up north and plus, we got such a great deal on the new house."

"Ha! Stupid city folk. Can't do any home maintenance. No wonder you got it so cheep," Jake responded.

"Anyway, we're having dinner over at the Edwards' house this weekend when we get into town. Clare is about your age, if I remember correctly. She was such a lovely young girl. I'm sure she'll be willing to show you around a bit." Glen said, pushing the issue, "You remember her, right?"

"Hummm, Clare Edwards…" Jake thought out loud and let his mind start to wander...

Darcy was lying on the beach. "Suntan time," she had declared to Jake and her younger sister, Clare. "Do not bother me."

Of course that sent Jake's mind into overdrive trying to think of the best way to piss her off. Twelve-year-old Jake was just starting to take a strong interest in the opposite sex, and Darcy was the closest teenage girl in a two-piece bathing suit.

Jake walked back and forth at the water's edge along their little piece of beach. He was searching for bait fish and plotting what to do next. Jake looked back up the beach. Clare was sitting next to her sister on the beach, but Clare was under an umbrella and reading a book. "What a loser." Jake though to himself. He was wondering what it was that made girls his age so lame as he took to walking along the rock row that lined the edge of their private beach.

"You aren't supposed to do that." He heard a small voice call out from the sand behind him. It was Clare.

Goodie two shoes Jake thought and responded, "Oh yeah? Why don't you come over here and tell me why not." That should get her to leave him alone.

Jake turned back to what he had been doing. He was concentrating on the water and he was surprised when Clare showed up right by his side and said again, "You're not supposed to be out here. Our parents don't want us walking out on the rocks."

"Like I care."

"Well you should. Do you WANT to get us in trouble?" Clare asked.

"It's not my fault if you get in trouble. I didn't make you come out here with me. My father lets me do this all the time. I'm just looking for fish bait and lost lures. I won't get in trouble." Jake smiled as he looked down and was hit with an awesome idea, "Hey, what's that over there? Is that your mom?" Jake pointed back towards the beach and the cabins.

When Clare turned around to look Jake bent down to grab the three frogs he had spotted. He picked them up quickly and held them behind his back before Clare turned back around.

"No. What are you talking about? No one is there but Darcy. You…" Clare started and stopped when she saw an evil grin spread across Jake's face, "What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"You have a stupid look on your face like you are up to something. And what's that behind your back?"

"You mean these?" Jake pulled the frogs out from behind his back.

"Ewe. Gross."

"Gross? Frogs aren't gross, frogs are cool!" Jake said and Clare made a face. Jake held a frog out towards Clare and she started to back away.

When Jake took a step forward Clare overreacted and started running away. That pissed Jake off and he launched the frog he was holding in his right hand towards Clare's back. The frog missed her, barely, but it missed her. That pissed Jake off even more. No way this nerd girl was going to get the best of him.

Just then Clare realized that she wasn't being chased. She stopped and turned around to see where Jake was. "Perfect!" Jake thought and rapid fired his two remaining frogs right at Clare, hitting her both times.

"YES!" Jake yelled in victory.

His yelling caught Darcy's attention, who looked up to see a very upset looking Clare.

"What did you do to my sister?" Darcy demanded of Jake.

"Nothing! It's not my fault she's afraid of some little bitty frogs."

"Jake Martin! You get over here right now and apologize to my sister!" Darcy stood up saying.

"No way" Jake stared Darcy up and down, "Make me!"

"Totally not worth it. And stop staring at my chest you little creep." Darcy responded then yelled, "MOM!"

"Okay, okay." Jake conceded, "Sorry Clare."

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Well I won't do THAT again. I mean that was pure luck finding those frogs like that."

"Jacob!"

"Jake? Jake!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said, do you remember Clare Edwards?" Glen asked of his son. Shaking him out of his memories.

"Um… I think so. She's that nerdy girl that didn't like frogs, right?" Jake laughed, casting his line again.

"I'm pretty sure she just didn't like having frogs thrown at her."

"What? How did you—"

"I'm your father. I know everything." Glen chuckled, "Clare told her mom, Helen told me."

Later that evening, as Jake was washing up after a long day of fishing with his father, he contemplated the conversation he had with his father and his little reverie about the Edwards girls. He though about his old friend Clare, he hadn't really seen her since that summer with the frogs. He wondered if he would get made fun of at his new school if he had the nerdy, bible-loving girl show him around or if he would be better off if he just try and find his own way around. But mostly he though and hoped that Clare's hot older sister was going to be home when he and his father went over for dinner this weekend.


End file.
